


Drought

by imaginary_golux



Category: Lion King (1994)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scar isn't stupid.  He knows exactly what he's doing.  Written for the Disney Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drought

The drought is a blessing, Scar thinks, smiling to himself on top of Pride Rock. He could not have designed it better himself, and he is, after all, brilliant. How better to drive the prey animals from the pride lands? How better?

The hyenas are unhappy, but what does he care? They were a means to an end, as everything is. They will find something to eat, he is sure. Each other, perhaps. That might be mildly amusing. Or one of the lionesses – they will not live much longer, he thinks.

And oh, oh, there has never been a pleasure better than this, not even Mufasa’s death was better than this, not even watching that little _brat_ Simba flee from him, nothing has ever been better than proud Sarabi coming before him to beg for mercy. To beg to leave the pride lands. Scar will sleep warm for months on that memory, will turn it over and over and polish it until it shines like stone after a rain, will cherish it until his death.

Here, he thinks to Mufasa, so long dead now. Here. This is what you brought to your precious pride, your precious mate, your precious son. This is what you made, when you refused me. This is what your perfect life came to, Mufasa, this dead land and these dying lions, and the hyenas laughing on Pride Rock. If you had loved me, Mufasa, I would have helped you, would have built you a kingdom like has never been seen before and never will be again, would have raised you up and basked in your reflected light, beloved brother.   
But you refused me, and see? This is what you have made me do, Mufasa. Is it not _glorious_?

Yes, he thinks, smiling a little wider and listening to the hyenas laugh, the drought is a blessing. They will all die here, bones white on Pride Rock, Mufasa’s last monument. See, brother? he thinks. You should have loved me.


End file.
